Don't Wanna Know
Don't Wanna Know is a song recorded by South Korean male duo JJ Project. It is fifth track from their first mini album Verse 2. Lyrics Hangul= Don’t leave me no I don’t wanna know, don’t know I miss you 하늘은 이리 밝은데 내 맘은 왜 차가운지 니가 손 한번만 내민다면 세상도 바꿀 수 있을듯해 I’ll do it yeah 드넓지 않은 내 마음 멍들고 물들어가 my blue 네가 그랬지 시간이 지나면 무뎌진다고 좋아질 거라고 나 혼자만 있을 때 우리 사진을 꺼내봐 눈물로 눈을 뜰 때 아쉬움이 밀려와 밀려와 난 두려워 늘 너 없이 어떻게 세상을 걸을지 흐릿해진 이곳을 스스로 이겨낼 수 있을지 떠난 걸 난 인정할 수가 없어 아직도 내 안에만 살아있어 알면서도 I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know 아직은 please don’t leave me Please don’t leave me no 지우고 싶은 my blue 너무 깊숙이 물들어 버린 my blue 알면서도 I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know 아직은 don’t leave me now Don’t leave me now, no Please don’t leave me, no 멈춰 버린 시간들이 추억이 되고 추억들이 돌고 돌아 미련이 되고 너무 급했던 예전의 나 stupid 너무 눈이 멀었던 예전의 나 stupid 난 두려워 늘 너 없이 어떻게 세상을 걸을지 흐릿해진 이곳을 스스로 이겨낼 수 있을지 떠난 걸 난 인정할 수가 없어 아직도 내 안에만 살아있어 알면서도 I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know 아직은 please don’t leave me Please don’t leave me no 지우고 싶은 my blue 너무 깊숙이 물들어 버린 my blue 알면서도 I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know 아직은 don’t leave me now Don’t leave me now, no 빛으로만 가득할 때 우리 다시 만나겠지 간절히 더 원한만큼 나 확신으로 가득할 때 날 찾아 줄거라 믿을게 믿어 don’t leave me, no 떠난 걸 난 인정할 수가 없어 아직도 내 안에만 살아있어 알면서도 I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know 아직은 please don’t leave me Please don’t leave me no 지우고 싶은 my blue 너무 깊숙이 물들어 버린 my blue 알면서도 I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know 아직은 don’t leave me now Don’t leave me now, no |-| Romantization= Don’t leave me no I don’t wanna know, don’t know I miss you haneureun iri balkeunde nae mameun wae chagaunji niga son hanbeonman naemindamyeon sesangdo bakkul su isseuldeuthae I’ll do it yeah deuneolpji aneun nae maeum meongdeulgo muldeureoga my blue nega geuraetji shigani jinamyeon mudyeojindago joajil georago na honjaman isseul ttae uri sajineul kkeonaebwa nunmullo nuneul tteul ttae ashwiumi millyeowa millyeowa nan duryeowo neul neo eopshi eotteoke sesangeul georeulji heurithaejin igoseul seuseuro igyeonael su isseulji tteonan geol nan injeonghal suga eopseo ajikdo nae aneman saraisseo almyeonseodo I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know ajigeun please don’t leave me Please don’t leave me no jiugo shipeun my blue neomu gipsugi muldeureo beorin my blue almyeonseodo I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know ajigeun don’t leave me now Don’t leave me now, no Please don’t leave me, no meomchwo beorin shigandeuri chueogi doego chueokdeuri dolgo dora miryeoni doego neomu geuphaetteon yejeone na stupid neomu nuni meoreotteon yejeone na stupid nan duryeowo neul neo eopshi eotteoke sesangeul georeulji heurithaejin igoseul seuseuro igyeonael su isseulji tteonan geol nan injeonghal suga eopseo ajikdo nae aneman saraisseo almyeonseodo I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know ajigeun please don’t leave me Please don’t leave me no jiugo shipeun my blue neomu gipsugi muldeureo beorin my blue almyeonseodo I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know ajigeun don’t leave me now Don’t leave me now, no bicheuroman gadeukhal ttae uri dashi mannagetji ganjeolhi deo wonhanmankeum na hwakshineuro gadeukhal ttae nal chaja julgeora mideulge mideo don’t leave me, no tteonan geol nan injeonghal suga eopseo ajikdo nae aneman saraisseo almyeonseodo I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know ajigeun please don’t leave me Please don’t leave me no jiugo shipeun my blue neomu gipsugi muldeureo beorin my blue almyeonseodo I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know ajigeun don’t leave me now Don’t leave me now, no |-| English= Don’t leave me no I don’t wanna know, don’t know I miss you The sky is so bright but why is my heart so cold? If you hold out your hand just once Feels like the world could change I’ll do it yeah My heart that’s not large Is bruised and colored my blue You said I’ll get numb to it when time changes That things’ll get better When I’m alone, I look at our pictures When I open my eyes in tears Sadness washes over me I’m always afraid How will I walk through this world without you? Can I overcome this blurry place alone? I can’t acknowledge that you left You still live in me I know but I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know Not yet, please don’t leave me Please don’t leave me no I wanna erase my blue It’s colored too deep, my blue I know but I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know Not yet, please don’t leave me Don’t leave me now, no Please don’t leave me, no The frozen times become memories Memories go round and round And become lingering feelings I was too impatient in the past, stupid I was so blind in the past, stupid I’m always afraid How will I walk through this world without you? Can I overcome this blurry place alone? I can’t acknowledge that you left You still live in me I know but I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know Not yet, please don’t leave me Please don’t leave me no I wanna erase my blue It’s colored too deep, my blue I know but I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know Not yet, please don’t leave me Don’t leave me now, no When I’m only filled with light We will meet again As much as I want it so badly When I’m filled with assurance I’ll believe that you’ll find me I believe you, don’t leave me, no I can’t acknowledge that you left You still live in me I know but I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know Not yet, please don’t leave me Please don’t leave me no I wanna erase my blue It’s colored too deep, my blue I know but I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna know Not yet, please don’t leave me Don’t leave me now, no Audio Spotify Category:JJ Project Category:Verse 2 Category:Discography Category:Songs